


REMASTERED

by maramint



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Multi, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramint/pseuds/maramint
Summary: Everyone thought the Great War was over. Autobots and Decepticons have been coexisting on Cybertron in their designated cities for millennia now under Autobot rule of Ultra Magnus. But rumors of a second "Decepticon Revolution" have been causing increasing tension between the two factions. No one knows what truly happened to the Allspark or Megatron during the last battle of the Great War, but now the looming threat of the warlord and his army is causing an ever escalating arms race among the mecha of Cybertron. Another war is about to begin, and it is up to Optimus Prime and his common-day, space bridge repair crew to defend the Allspark in unfamiliar territory.
Relationships: Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers), Blitzwing/Bumblebee, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all!
> 
> REMASTERED is my take on the original storyline of TRANSFORMERS: The Animated Series. This show has been my favorite for years now, and I have come to rediscover my love for the story and it's characters. It's a shame we weren't given a season four, or even a prequel to TFA, so I am here to do just that! 
> 
> In the hopes my writing can convey that, of course. 
> 
> A very special thank you to two friends- Moonie and Katelyn- who keep my brain active enough to find inspiration to write this piece. 
> 
> Updates might unfortunately be slow. Life does get in the way sometimes. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story ahead, 
> 
> -MM  
> \-------

"This world is older than you can imagine. It has sailed the starscape...tending budding galaxies...forever a buffer to the approaching darkness. And now its fate...is in your hands"

\- A voice to Optimus Prime, The War Within #6

The Great War has ended, and what could be called as "normalcy" returned to the planet of Cybertron for the first time in a few millennia. Primus' great cities had fallen under the Democratic rule of Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobot faction. 

After the Autobots claimed a very uncertain victory in the last battle of the Great War, Ultra Magnus and the Autobot Council, which was group run by highly positioned elected officials, agreed to allow the preservation of both factions to remain. Of course, the Neutralist party still existed. Though, it was a third party and didn't make up a majority of the population, so they were usually undermined in the decisions of the government. 

Ultra Magnus and the Autobot Council set up a program to provide welfare and support to all Cybertronians. This program was called the Autobot Commonwealth Act. The Commonwealth used tax shanix to rebuild cities and restore Cybertron back to his pre-war state. However, this was a slow change that started with the restoration of Iacon- the emerging Autobot capital of Cybertron. It took around three or four decades to even get the city back to a stable state of low crime and healthy commerce. But Iacon was in no way where Ultra Magnus wanted it to be just yet. 

As stated before, Iacon was the emerging Autobot capital. That much was a coincidence since the program's focus started off in Iacon where these officials lived during the war; the Council wanted their home state become the first to recover economically- more power to them if the plan succeeded. As Iacon grew stronger and it expanded it's boarders under Autobot command, Decepticons began to move out and form their own cities. Although many Autobots were weary of this potential threat, it was technically allowed since factionalism was preserved. Soon, the city of Tarn in the south hemisphere of Cybertron was deemed the Decepticon capital. 

Another couple hundred years passed before Iacon flourished fully as an Autobot state, and Tarn wasn't too far behind in matching it's northern twin in size, economy, and population. The Commonwealth got other cities back onto their feet by creating jobs in mechanics, architecture and the sciences. Although some objected, the Commonwealth program helped those cities now deemed "Decepticon." 

Decades went by, and cities of both factions began to spring up all around Cybertron. With the ever increasing complexity of new and growing cities, it was then decided by the Autobot Council (but it was mostly Ultra Magnus' idea) that each city should have a mayor elected by the residence. And as expected, the Autobot cities chose Autobot officials, and the Decepticons chose Decpeticon officials. This caused objection, but the Council and Ultra Magnus convinced the Autobot public not to worry. Ultra Magnus continued to support each side in attempts to provide equality to those who wanted to choose. In his optics, they were just theoretical parties with different political opinions in this post-war world. Forcing one side to switch over was not the way he wanted to govern. He didn't want his Cybertron be tyrannically ruled like Megatron's would've been. He wanted choice: freedom was the right of all sentient beings, was it not? 

Economies boomed and so did populations, and the Autobot Commonwealth Act was repealed. This was a celebration for all, since it had marked the completion of healing and restoration from the Great War. This started the Age of Expansion and Exploration for the Autobots. Engineers, mechanics, explorers, geologists and astrologists teamed up and set out for the stars to set out for new resources of energon. It was scarce during the war, but now in this New Age, mecha were in need of new supply. This became a common fear on both sides: when will everything run out?

And tensions began to rise again. 

Decepticon teams began to form, and they too ventured out into the galaxy to search for resources. It slowly grew into a competition to see which party would be the first to discover new energon. Along the way, colonies formed on planets that were deemed livable, and new small-scale civilization spread across the Milky Way galaxy. These colonies were privative to the way life was back on Cybertron, but it was a new start for some bots looking for adventure. 

As the Cybertronian race ventured out across the stars, old war wounds reopened again: rumors of explorers and space-goers seeing the Allspark, or even the shadow of Megatron's battle ship, The Nemesis. Most bots thought these rumors were just myths that the war veterans used to tell their younglings to give them a fright, but some believed it too. Secretly, the Decpeticons hoped that the myths of mecha seeing the Nemesis were true. Decepticons hoped for Megatron's grand return. But millennia passed, and it was all still just a myth...presumably. 

Not taking any risks, Autobots responded to these rumors by slowly upping their military as a precaution, and this was how the Autobot Elite Guard and the famous Academy of Iacon came to be. Those who have graduated the Academy were granted "Prime" status and were put in charge of teams. Most of these teams set off to manage the Autobot and Decepticon colonies formed across space. The Decepticons didn't agree with the way the Autobots intruded onto their claimed territories, so they soon too started to up their military just as the Autobots did. Although, their response was more so rooted in science than military rank. The Decepticons built greater weapons and alt modes. Decepticons themselves could now transform into jets and take to the skies in an aerial advantage! These jets soon formed to what is now known as the Seeker Division. Seekers also used less energy to travel farther, helping them gain the spotlight during this energy crisis. That was something the Decpeticons were most proud about and they were able to start on other similar projects, and it made the Autobots feel the need to catch up to the other side. 

An arms race soon followed, and Ultra Magnus lost control of the Decpeticon cities. Repealing the Autobot Commonwealth Act was a mistake that might've kept both sides unified, but now they were splitting apart once again. 

But, decades pass before we meet our friend Optimus Prime and accompany him on his adventures to Earth. If only he knew how important he is; if only the Autobots knew what fate he'd soon hold for the future of Cybertron.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all,
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their interest in my introduction chapter!! It means a whole lot! 
> 
> My apologies for updating slow- I hope I don't bore. Also, apologies for writing such a short CH1. A starting point is difficult for a story as big as I would like this one to be (hopefully it is sufficient enough). I am also taking inspiration from a book that I am currently reading titled "White Noise." go read, it's definitely worth it. I wanted to incorporate some of that aspect of writing into my own. I'm constantly afraid my writing is corny... 
> 
> Thank you all again! Enjoy. 
> 
> \- MM

"-...The ATCE price for energon has gone up six percent over the last week-" 

This was all anyone ever talked about lately: the war on energon was at an all-time high. It made Autobot officials weary, and rightfully so. 

"-...and back to Stormwatcher with today's weather-..." 

Optimus' audials perked as his nightstand radio tuned into the local city's news station, as it did every morning 6:30 a.m. sharp. Cybertron's sun, Hadean, was just barely peeking up over the tallest buildings of Iacon, reflecting off glass panels and washing the last trace of night away. 

"Warm temperatures and full sun today all across Iacon; potential storms later this evening-.." 

Optimus' optics slowly came online as he listened to the morning reports. It was almost habit- or something that he would hope to become habit. Optimus brought his servos up to his faceplates to rub the grogginess from recharge away. He swung his pedes over the side of the berth, pushed himself up and stood. 

Optimus was a rather handsome-looking bot: his light-cyan optics peeked from underneath the brim of his helmet. His light grey faceplates showed off defined cheek-ridges and derma. Audial-fins protruded out from the sides of his helm and upwards before they sloped forward, just past the crest of his helm. He was average height with a broad stance, narrow hips and long legs. He held himself proudly and never slouched, giving the illusion that he was bigger than he was. His frame had a balanced ratio of solid red, blue and silver armor; nothing that clashed together, and nothing that was too flashy. It was proper. Or, at least Optimus thought it was so.

The mech had a very reserved personality and always tried to do the right things in his every day-to-day business. He spoke with careful placement of words and phrases, watching his glossa constantly to reassure that he wouldn't say anything he would regret. He was a "Mr. Perfect," if you will. 

It was only proper.

The mech opened the curtains to let the light into the room and glance outside at the bustling city's first morning rush. Fortress Maximus was the most densely populated sector out of Iacon, as it held the most famous Autobot Academy. Autobots from all over Cybertron moved into Fort-Max to attend the prestigious school. The top of the class graduated on their fourth year to become Primes, and almost everyone was guaranteed a high paying, high placing job in government or the military. Newly ranked Primes stayed a fifth year to complete an intense training, extra schooling, and internships with Primes and other high-ranking positions in desired fields of work. It's what the Academy was made for: the new generation of powerful Autobot leaders, and Cybertron's future. 

"-...heavy traffic going into Fortress Maximus and Central Iacon today-..." 

Optimus straightened and parted from the window. 

The holovision in the small eat-in kitchen turned on almost instantly as Optimus walked through the doorway, resuming the morning's drone of daily news reports and important highlighted stories. An energon dispenser was stationed on the peninsula of the countertop that too overlooked the city. Optimus took his fill and sat down at the table, glancing outside every few kliks. He shielded his optics with a servo as the beams of sunlight struck the window and bounced back in his face. 

"-...another energon mine explosion occurred last night, killing six and wounding a dozen others-..."

His spark twinged. 

He finished the last of his energon and glanced at the time: 7:00 a.m.


End file.
